lab_rats_elite_force_netflix_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blonde Hairing
Synopsis After cutting her hair and changing her lifestyle with Gussy Russ, Bree and Gussy leave the ostrich farm and move into Davenport Tower with Cindy the Ostrich. While Bree sneaks away to spend time alone, and enjoy fashion, Gussy builds a glitter bomb to sabotage Herbert Krane's campaign. After finding a check titled Dougee 4: Facelift, ''Bree ''approaches her father on the prison tennis court who tells her that Bree is more like him than she thinks. Bree returns home and agrees to help Gussy with the glitter bomb. At Krane's fundraiser dinner, Lindsay gives the $50,000 check to Donald (who, in turn, gives it to Krane to support building the wall). She also runs into Skylar who finds respect for her best friend's glitter bomb ploy. Bree loses track of time flirting with Herbert Krane (not knowing it was him) and forgets to let Gussy out of the podium (which was wedged shut by Adam). The glitter bomb explodes and Gussy is arrested. She get's Krane's phone number, which Skylar witnesses, causing her to call her best friend a whore. After discovering Gussy's charges have been upgraded to "non-Arab terrorism" in Mission Creek Prison, a dejected Bree visits Skylar at the academy and Skylar offers to call Krane on her behalf. She meets him for dinner at The Ealing Club where she runs into Chase who (on behalf of Donald) asks her to get Krane to oppose the wall project and in return Chase promises to have Stefan Goldberg let Gussy out of prison. In a hotel room, Herbert and Bree make love and Bree starts to think Herbert is the man her Indian shaman foresaw in her future. They continue to sleep together for a few weeks in Krane's limo until a date at the Davenport Club where she and Krane run into Chase and Rebel. The very liberal Rebel and very conservative Krane argue politics over dinner while Chase attempts to keep Herbert's approval. Herbert leaves to go home to his wife and Chase receives a call from Oliver, who wants to hang out but Chase blows him off. Outside the club, Bree reunites with the newly freed Gussy who tells her of his next plan: to paint bomb Krane at his Cinco de Cuatro speech. The next day at Cinco de Cuatro Bree is broken off by Herbert Krane and Tank. She is handed a wad of cash for services rendered and she is unable to throw it in his face. She then runs into Tasha who insults her for being a hooker and also tells her that no matter how hard she resists, Bree is a Davenport at heart. Lindsay then asks the shape-shifters if she can be Reese's campaign manager but Sabrina has already taken the position. Sabrina shows Bree photos of her and Krane and Bree realizes she needs to get ahead of the news story before she is forever known as a hooker. Krane goes missing so Tank asks Bree to hold the audience and Bree prepares to admit she was sexually harassed by Krane. Instead, the revelers upset her so she starts chanting to build the wall. When Krane is found to be in a coma, Tank asks her to take his place on the ticket, and she quickly says yes.